A certain type of door commonly used in public buildings is constructed so that a panic bar on the inside of the door is attached to the latching mechanism of the door. By pulling or pushing down on the panic bar, the latch releases and the door can be opened. When the door is locked, one may still exit by pushing downwardly on the panic bar and the door will remain locked when it closes behind the person, thus preventing entry into the building when the doors are locked. This door, though, is not foolproof to thieves. For example, a thief can drill a small hole through the door and insert a wire with a hook thereon through the hole. The door can then be opened by placing the hook over the panic bar and pulling downwardly, thus releasing the latch.
The door guard of the present invention prevents the panic bar from being used to open the door.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a door guard which prevents a panic bar from being used to open the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a door guard which allows a person to exit through the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a door guard which is simple in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.